


New Haircut (Floofgate 2017)

by catvampcrazines



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crack, Hair, M/M, SDCC 2017 hit, These assholes finally forced me to write. Rude., a dash of, and now we have short, and so did Floofgate 2017., harrisco, shorrrt, the sex floof is gone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 20:18:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11585424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catvampcrazines/pseuds/catvampcrazines
Summary: The sex!floof is gone. Here's one of the ways Cisco acclimates to Harry's new short haircut.





	New Haircut (Floofgate 2017)

**Author's Note:**

> In response to Floofgate 2017. Finally typed a bit of Harrisco fic that I wouldn't mind putting up here--and it's at 3AM, when I'm exhausted after work and keyed up (both anxious and excited somehow *palms up*) over a bunch of stuff coming up. Brain apparently needed Harrisco smut, which took me by surprise since I haven't written any since with Thallen. I hope we get to see the many ways (and I'm not solely talking smut) Cisco gets used to Harry's shorn (and hopefully to be grown out) hair.

When Harry’s down on his knees, sporting that new shorrrt haircut, Cisco automatically goes to stroke his fingers through his hair–nope, no locks, no gorgeous floof, his talented digits pausing to flex in the air where the beloved strands would be. 

So he adjusts, tentatively explores and pets and pets, scritches at Harry’s scalp, andHarry  _hums,_  quite satisfied. Cisco can feel the charge of it at the base of his spine as he resists rocking (unless otherwise cued).

When Harry speeds up, shows some extra  _verve_ , Cisco flails the tiniest bit. Then, one hand grasps at Harry’s nape, warmly cupping along the back of his neck, and the fingers of the other move to gratefully knead at his firm shoulder. 

Eventually, Cisco simply clings for dear life as his mind whites out. 


End file.
